


[F4M] Paying for the privilege

by RoughSoftie



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Fucking, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughSoftie/pseuds/RoughSoftie
Summary: You've been single a while now and while you've been managing your sex drive just fine on your own for the most part there is one thing you miss: Giving blowjobs. Toys just aren't the same as the real deal. You've decided to hire a prostitute for the first time but you feel a bit awkward about it.





	[F4M] Paying for the privilege

**Author's Note:**

> [F4M] Paying for the privilege
> 
> There are suggested lines for the oral/masturbation part - use them, come up with your own, do whatever you want! 
> 
> Suggested directions: You're pretty embarassed about this at the start but get REALLY into it once you start talking about what you want, and when you get down to business.
> 
> Suggested tags: [shy] [blowjob] [deepthroating] [cock worship] [face fucking] [swallow] [wet sounds] male [prostitute] a bit of [edging]

*Deep, shaky breaths*

It's okay, calm down, it'll be fine. He's a professional, I bet he's heard-

*Knocking/doorbell*

Oh! Already? Okay, okay... 

*Steadying breaths*

*Door opens*

Hi! Are you... from, um, from the... agency?

Great! Well, come in, come in.

*Long pause*

Oh! Right! Yeah we should talk about... stuff I guess.

So, um, hrrm, I've never done this before - used your agency I mean! Not that I think there's anything wrong with it, you know, as long as everybody's fine with it I just haven't needed it before- not that I exactly *need* it now I guess but you know I thought to myself it might be fun to try and-and... and...

Yeah, I'm a bit nervous.

Oh! I'm sorry! Hi, I'm Sarah [or whatever name you prefer].

Nice to meet you. So... what do you do?

Oh God, I can't believe I said that, I'm sorry. You must think I'm such an idiot.

Really? I'm not sure I believe it's *common*, but thank you.

Right, what I want. Right. Right. Well, I've been single for a while now - which is fine, I'm doing fine, but there is something I kinda miss that I can't, you know, handle on my own. It's not the same anyway.

It's... kinda weird I think. Like I don't think any of my friends like it, but it isn't exactly kinky either, it's... I don't know. Different maybe. I don't think it's something you'd, like, object to or anything though. What do you think?

Right, right, I should tell you what it is. I... like to give blowjobs. Like... a lot. And I miss it so much. I've tried using toys but it isn't the same - I love the taste, the heat, a hand in my hair guiding me, taking over, fucking my face, balls slapping against my chin as the cock pushes into my throat, and then the twitching as it fills my mouth with cum...

*Deep shaky/ragged breath*

Um... sorry, got a bit lost there... Anyway, what I'd like is to, um, play with myself while I-I go down on you until you cum in mouth. And I'd kinda want this to last for a little bit so maybe edge you some as well? Maybe I could get you close once or twice and then-then you take over, like you're done playing around and just... use me...

Would something like that be alright with you? Great, thank you so much! And how much would that cost?

Oh! Well that's fine. And I pay after? Right.

*Pause*

So.

What now?

Get ready? Right. Right. I was thinking that maybe you'll stand and I'll kneel on a pillow if that's alright? I, um, I want you to be able to, you know, really move towards the end.

Alright. So we just... get undressed?

No no, I'm ready, I got myself kinda worked up talking about it. So I'll do that then. Oh! And get my toy! You just... find where you want to stand I guess.

*Pause*

There we- oh. No, nothing's wrong, it's just... you look good.

Thank you. If there's nothing else I guess I'll just, um, get into position.

Still pretty soft huh? Oh I don't mind, I like to feel it grow hard in my mouth. *Giggle* That got a twitch!

So I guess, I'll just... start if that's okay?

Okay.

*From here: add moans, improv, change lines, really make it yours*

*Kisses, deep breaths*

*moan* God I've missed this.

*More kisses*

I just want to... *moan* rub it all over my face...

And lick it all over *licking sounds?*

Mmmm, and it's been too long since I had balls in my mouth *kissing, gentle sucking etc*

You look ready for the main event though.

*Start of slow, gentle blowjob - you're savoring the moment*

Tell me what you like

When I tease the bottom of the tip with my tongue?

Yessss, moan for me

I should have done this weeks ago

*Pick up the speed. Start going deeper*

Put your hand in my hair

Yeah, you can grab my boob if you want

Oh yes, I'm loving it

*Stop abruptly*

You're close? *Whine* I want it in my mouth though... No it's okay, I want it to last longer...

*Blowjob-less masturbation*

Fuck, it's so hard to resist putting it in my mouth...

Those veins... God, it's so swollen...

Good to go? Finally! I'm gonna warm up my throat so you can really go to town later, okay?

*Slow, deep blowjob*

Don't want it to be over too fast...

God I've missed the feel of a cock in my throat

Yeah, go for it. Fuck my face!

*Fast, rough blowjob*

*He cums*

*Improv to orgasm as if the tip was still in your mouth*

*Recover*

Ooooh, that was so good...

Help me up?

Whoops! A bit stiff.

Oh yeah, it was great! I'm super happy. No, you weren't too rough at all, it was just what I needed.

Let me get my wallet. Oh, and could we book another session right away?


End file.
